longgonedaysfandomcom-20200214-history
Rourke
Rourke is the main protagonist of Long Gone Days. He is a private and excellent sniper, born and raised in The Core. He acted as a substitute sniper for the Core's 4th squad during Operation Pregolya, despite being left out of the loop on the operation's true purpose. Appearance Rourke is slightly tall with short brown hair and vibrant blue eyes. His face and body are slim with a light skin color. When he dresses up as a civilian, he wears a brown jacket over a black-and-orange stripped t-shirt, dark pants, and brown boots. Personality Rourke is very sarcastic, creative, impulsive, and resourceful. He isn't very social, as he focuses on training as a soldier and earning merit. However, he is shown to be good at persuading other people to his side. Despite initially being a blind loyal follower of the Core and desiring to be recognized in the Core, he upholds the ideal of serving for the greater good and helping people. He believes in only fighting against people who mean to do harm. This idealism allowed him to be disillusioned from his initial image of the Core when he was being forced to kill civilians and start a war, something that he is against and hates. History Background As long as he can remember, he had been training as a soldier by the Core from a very young age. For him, 'common sense' was just learning how to use a gun or how to control his breathing when he shoots. As a result, he lacked knowledge of being anyone but a soldier, and this led him to be a blind loyal follower of the Core. During his earlier days of training, he was part of a group who went through a simulation of figuring out how to cross over a ravine. In the group, he was the first person to solve this simulation by using a long wooden board as a bridge for his team to cross over the ravine. This experience would later prove useful to him when he is faced with a real-life version of this problem. Abilities Being a trained sniper, Rourke leads the sniper mechanics during sniping missions. He also specializes in offensive skills and attacking enemies. Hence, his attack and defense powers are above average. Skills * Center of Mass - Rourke shoots the center of mass of his opponent (6 Morale). * Breathing Technique - Rourke rises his or an ally's attack (2 Morale). * Piercing Shot - Fires ammo that pierces through an enemy's defense with a chance of causing Bleeding (9 Morale). * Pin Down - Rourke shoots an enemy with the intention of immobilizing them. Damages and Paralyzes a target for 1 turn (11 Morale). * Hollow-Point Bullets - Rourke uses special ammunition that has greater accuracy and damage than his usual bullets (? Morale). Trivia * Rourke was originally part of the November Company's first platoon, a group from the Core. Gallery Rourke 1.jpg|Rourke getting ready to snipe from the church's bell tower. Rourke 3.jpg|Rourke in his Core uniform. Rourke 4.jpg|Rourke in a Polish soldier uniform. Rourke 5.jpg|Rourke wearing sniper equipment. Rourke 2.jpg|Cut-in of Rourke using a Skill. (Old Design) Rourke 7.jpg|Cut-in of Rourke using a Skill. (New Design) Rourke 6.jpg|Rourke preparing to snipe from the church's bell tower. Rourke-ferry.jpg|Rourke in the ferry. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Core Soldiers